


An Alpha's Den

by Robothead



Series: Mated [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Biting, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Growling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Werewolves are known. Most werewolves are regular Betas. Kimi is an Alpha, looking for a Mate.





	An Alpha's Den

Sebastian steps into kimi’s house and looks around himself.

He has no idea what he expected but it definitely wasn’t this. 

The hallway is spacious and light, lights turning on as soon as they step in. 

Kimi grins at him. “I’ll give you a little tour and then you can make yourself at home.”

Sebastian nods, following him quietly and looking around.

The whole house is as spacious as the hallway, but Kimi had done his best to make it homey. In the living room he has a large couch in front of a big fireplace, and everything is in grey tones.

It should feel cold but it’s used in a very stylish way, everything a mixture of modern and comfortable.

“Did you design your house yourself?” Sebastian asks curiously as Kimi shows him the kitchen and where everything is. Telling him to help himself to anything. 

The kitchen is as big as the rest of the house, dark woods and black countertops, a warm soft glow letting it feel more intimate.

He laughs softly. “No. I had a friend come in and do it for me. I told her what I liked and she made sure it felt like home to me.” 

Sebastian nods. “It looks amazing.”

“Thank you.” Kimi smiles at him. “Guestroom is just up the stairs, second door to your left. It has an adjoined bathroom. Please make yourself at home, use anything you need.”

Sebastian smiles at him and gives him a nod. “Thank you, Kimi.” 

Kimi almost reaches out to touch his arm, but he stops himself in time. Instead just sending him another smile before going to unpack and relax.

Sebastian quietly wanders through his house some more, taking it all in.

It does fit an Alpha. It’s grand, but comfortable and cozy even. The soft lights make it warm and smaller looking. An Alpha’s den.

It feels weird to walk around in it. Alphas like their space. It’s an unwritten rule you never arrive unannounced to an Alpha’s home, in risk of pissing them off.

But he had been invited. And Kimi seems very relaxed here, in his own space. In fact, the older wolf had seemed nothing like his reputation at all since he started talking to Sebastian.

He takes his stuff up to the guest room, deciding to take a quick shower.

He has no idea where Kimi has gone off too, but he locks the bathroom door. He feels awful about it, but however nice Kimi is, old habits die hard. And when he undresses all of his vulnerable parts show. He’s used to always making sure no one can come in.

\----------------

When he’s done showering he dresses in some comfortable sweats and a soft shirt, and decides to go downstairs again and try and find Kimi.

He checks in the rooms he comes across but doesn’t find him. So he sniffs subtly, straining his ears and follows his senses.

He finds Kimi in a dimly lit room, on one of the most comfortable chairs Sebastian has ever seen. It’s almost a bed.

Kimi is lounging comfortably on it, sprawled out and playing on his phone.

Sebastian has to admit that he nearly whines. Kimi looks like he could just crawl onto him and cuddle. And it’s been a very long time since Sebastian has just cuddled another wolf. He misses the easy affection and touches.

Kimi looks up as he senses him, offering him a smile. 

“All settled in I see.”

Sebastian nods and moves into the room, gazing around curiously.

There’s cabinets with all of Kimi’s helmets, a large tv, another fireplace and the two enormous chairs.

His scent is heavy in this room, and Sebastian can imagine him spending a lot of time here, relaxing.

Kimi takes in how at ease he looks and counts it as a win. From what he had gathered from Sebastian he isn’t comfortable around Alphas at all, so Kimi is pleased to see him move around quite easily in his home. He can still smell the slight nervousness and apprehension, but he has no doubt it will go away.

It must not be easy for Sebastian to be in an Alpha’s home, his Den, the place they are strongest. And this room is the very heart of it. The place Kimi is most relaxed and himself. Strangely he has no trouble at all letting Sebastian into it.

Sebastian moves over to the chair next to him and settles down on it, letting out a surprised sound. 

“Wow.”

Kimi laughs softly. “Comfortable huh?” 

Sebastian nods and melts into it, getting comfortable.

They talk some more in soft tones, getting to know eachother better. Gradually though the conversation dies down, the both of them getting tired.

Between one breath and the next Sebastian falls asleep, and Kimi looks at him in awe. He feels proud, having won the Beta’s trust enough for him to fall asleep so close to him.

Subtly he inhales his scent, pleased to notice there’s no fear or anxiety in it at all. 

He shifts around a little to get comfortable, and falls into a relaxed sleep himself.

Sebastian is so comfortable he lets his guard down during the night, and sleepily he crawls from his chair to Kimi’s, cuddling into the Alpha contently. It’s been way too long since he’d had physical contact like this with another wolf and he basks in it, nuzzling into him and falling back asleep.

He doesn’t notice Kimi’s look of absolute surprise in his half asleep state, and Kimi carefully pulls the Beta closer. Smiling as he too falls back asleep.

\-----------------

When Sebastian wakes up the next morning he needs a second to realise that yes, he is indeed cuddled into Kimi. But when he does he whines and tries to move out of his hold.

Kimi tightens his hold though, rumbling contently and nuzzling his hair. “It’s okay Sebastian. Nothing wrong with cuddles with another wolf.” He says soothingly.

Gradually Sebastian relaxes back into his hold, and even starts to enjoy it, giving a low happy whine.

“That’s it. It’s okay. I would never hurt you.” Kimi says softly.

They stay curled up together like that for a while before Kimi reluctantly pulls away. 

“How about we eat something and then I show you the woods? We could maybe go for a run? Let out some stress.” He suggests gently, careful not to spook him now they’d made such progress.

Sebastian nods and stretches.

“That would be nice, I’d like to.” He replies.

Kimi smiles at him. “Good, go get dressed and I’ll make us some breakfast.”

\---------------

When Sebastian comes back downstairs Kimi has a plate of breakfast ready for him and has gotten dressed in running clothes.

“Eat up and we will go.” 

They finish breakfast quickly, both excited to go out. 

Sebastian understands the meaning behind Kimi’s suggestion. Running through the woods with another wolf is a bonding exercise, and he feels privileged that Kimi wants to do it with him.

Kimi is starting to show him a whole other side of Alphas.

They go out and Sebastian inhales all the scents around him, smelling nothing but nature. It relaxes him. There’s absolutely no one else around but them.

Kimi grins and takes off, making Sebastian laugh and give chase with a growl.

Running like this raises their instincts and before too long they’re chasing each other, playfully growling and jumping at each other, trying to tackle the other to the ground.

Kimi refrains from using his Alpha speed or strength, and he grins happily at the thought they are playing around like a bunch of pups. It’s been a long time since he has felt this relaxed with anyone. There is something about Sebastian.

Sebastian eventually manages to jump on Kimi’s back, making him stumble. He laughs happily and jumps back off, laying down on the grass panting.

Kimi is panting as well and lays down next to him to catch his breath, looking at him. His scent is happy and carefree and his wolf is very pleased at winning over this Beta, that trusts no Alpha. No Alpha but Kimi. And he vows to himself to keep that trust.

Sebastian turns his head and grins at him.

He’s pretty sure he has found a good friend in Kimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love and let me know what you think <3


End file.
